When using a fishing reel, the fishing-thread can stick to the fishing reel, causing the fishing-thread to become entangled. If this occurs, the fisherman must abandon the entangled thread and wind new thread onto the fishing reel.
However, abandoning the entangled thread presents two problems: the thread is wasted, and fishing is halted while the new thread is wound on the reel.
A goal of the present invention is to provide a device which prevents the fishing-thread from becoming entangled on the fishing reel. Thus, thread is not wasted, and fishing is not halted while new thread is wound onto the fishing reel.